


Under The Mask

by ItsNotYouItsMimi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Zoopals
Genre: Angst, Gen, crackfic, surprisingly, z o o p a l s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/pseuds/ItsNotYouItsMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mask

"My Lady!" Chat Noir protested, grabbing hold of Ladybug's Zoopal plate plastered to her face. "Please, just tell me who you are! We don't have to hide behind these masks, we don't have to hide from each other..."

"I... I can't," Ladybug gulped. "I can't do this. Our identities... I..." She shook her head violently. "It's for safety, and-"

"All right, fine!" Chat Noir screamed, voice muffled behind cardboard. "I'll tear this off if I have to! I need you, Ladybug, can't you see? The Zoopals are tearing us apart! They're tearing me apart!" He yanked at the grinning ladybug zoopal plate. "So help me, I swear I'll find you out if it's the last thing I do!"

Ladybug jerked backwards, tearing herself from Chat Noir and putting a good ten feet between them.

Chat Noir's hands fell against his thighs. "So it's like that, is it? Fine. It's over, then. You and I, we're... we're over. No more Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir with her soulless, unblinking eyes. A singular tear would have slipped down her cheek if the paper plate had tear ducts.

Chat Noir looked down.

"Chat Noir, you can't do this to me," Ladybug sobbed, trying to grab his arm, but missing and falling to the ground. "I need you. We need each other. You can't just..."

Chat Noir didn't look up, but when he did, his true expression was concealed by a smirking tabby's face.

He could say only three words. Three words to console his Lady, to assure her it would all be okay. To convince her that he loved her still.

His shoulders slumped. His torso shook. Lips quivering, he inhaled and gulped.

"Meow Meow Zoopals..."


End file.
